The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dala Litpink’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent is a proprietary Diascia plant designated ‘DSZ-39-8’ (unpatented), having salmon-colored flowers and the male parent is a proprietary Diascia plant designated ‘DSZ-41-3’ (unpatented), having a lilac-rose flower color. The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in May 2003, and the resulting seedlings were selected in July 2003. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in the fall of 2003.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture micropropagation in Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Europe on Jan. 24, 2005 and in Canada on Mar. 31, 2005.